


【授翻】Dead Man Walking-MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)

by RealTwentyone



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文译文Translation by 21
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealTwentyone/pseuds/RealTwentyone
Summary: 大家情人节快乐~来点肉肉开心一下，Part 2就来~~All the love！么么哒~2017年情人节





	1. The End where I begin   (开始的终点)

T

现在是新年之夜，这一年的最后一天，是这个相当不可思议的一年最后一天。我不敢相信我在这一年的所作所为。我也把不少目标从我的愿望清单里剔除出去。这些小事让我感觉我自己长大成人，无比自豪。我有了正式的存款账户，里面有我自己赚的钱。

今年签的合同比过去的总和还多，我雇了一个会计，还有一个律师。听上去是不是很操蛋？我还有一个经纪人，一个合适的造型师，还有属于我自己的如假包换的男朋友。我自顾自地笑起来，他是那么有魅力，让人神魂颠倒。

万人迷男友(我喜欢在脑海里这样对自己说)今天有工作要做，所以他留我一个人在床上裸着。我的天，我急需换换我的床单了。我的房间闻起来真的糟糕透了。脚丫的味道，汗臭味，当然还有异常难闻的sex的气息。

我得起床收拾一下。拜托保佑，千万别让我爸妈进来，地板上到处都是纸巾、用过的套套们(没错，们，复数，我们可是没少用)。

还有一个黏在百叶窗上，挂在那暗暗地提醒我。我脸红了，我能感觉到它。自作自受的难为情让我不得不用被子蒙住头，一想到他对我做的事，还有我对他做的，太热辣了。我甚至都没法选出最爱的那一款，他操我，还是我干他。我舔掉他指尖的冰淇淋，他吃掉我肚子上放的披萨，不能用手。

我得冲个澡，好吧，我得好好洗个澡。其实我全身酸疼，肌肉疼痛，稍微一动，背上的抓痕就刺痛，更别提我的屁股了。感觉就像有人往那塞了个松果，然后又狠狠地拔出来。他们从不在性教育课上告诉你这些。用大量的润滑剂，还有也许不要连续两天一直干，会让你精疲力尽。

之后我们一起去了Marlon的新年之夜晚餐聚会。Marlon每个跨年夜都会给他的朋友，做一顿优雅的有人伺候你坐着吃的那种大餐，而他爸妈会去Mallorca过上一个星期。他是个相当好的厨子。

开始的时候，大家都衣着光鲜西装革履，而到了午夜，一切就演变成一群人半裸着在餐桌上乱舞，或者在他家大玻璃窗的阳台上卿卿我我。相信我，从他开始搞这个活动开始，我每年都在。

我和H认识同一群人，都是从小一起参演青春戏剧长大的，所以我们应该会遇到不少熟人。倒不是我为此而紧张，而是这是我们第一次以情侣的身份示人。作为男朋友。我再一次对自己说，我的男朋友，简直难以置信。

我和Marlon保证过要早点过去帮他做饭，这意味着我得早点起床开始收拾。撤掉床单，努力找一条干净的短裤。找一个足够大的塑料袋把披萨盒子和掉落在地上的碎块藏起来。我捡起来所有的套套还数了一下，还有所有的包装纸，检查了盒子，然后又数了一遍，生怕落下一个，七个，整整一盒，多谢你了上帝。

我甚至还用吸尘器大扫除了，开窗通风，给房间洒点儿须后水。然后我泡了个澡，热乎乎的。我给H发短信，抱怨他把我的屁股干得太厉害了。

“我坐不住，现在躲在角落里假装洗杯子，去你的。”他回复我。

我给他发了张自拍，照片看上去就好像我被泡泡围攻，要痛死了。

“见鬼，你的JJ怎么这么大。” 我回他，加了一个茄子的表情。

“见鬼，你的JJ又大又粗，把我屁股干坏了。”收到的回复。

无比希望我的手机不会被黑客侵入。

“你喜欢的。”他的确喜欢，即便当我把枕头塞进他嘴里时也是，这样我猛烈撞击他时，他的叫声就不会响彻整座房子。那声音真的很响，妈妈在厨房呢。一想到我就脸红了。可那真是惊人的性感，那画面让我我又硬了。我自慰的时候包皮刺痛着，这真是个坏主意。

“一想到你我甚至都没法手*淫了，全身都痛。”我发给他，加了个坏笑的表情。我知道这会对他产生什么样的影响。

“混蛋，现在换我硬了。”

我咯咯笑着，我赢了！

 

“我爱你。”我给他发了颗小红心，因为我真的爱他，而且他一直都给我发小红心呢。

“我也爱你。” 他给我回了颗小红心，“还有通知小T，直到明年来之前，他都别想靠近我的屁股了。”

“小T说大H可以滚了，因为今年他也别想靠近我的。”

“14个小时以上的JJ禁令吗宝贝？”

“13小时47分钟，然后你的屁股就归我。”

他给我发了张自拍，他站在咖啡厅的工业用冰柜旁边，屁股往里边撅。他的表情还特搞笑。

我躺在浴缸里哈哈大笑，声音大到惊动了我老爹。他来敲门问我还好吗。老天我的生活都发生了什么。

 

你会觉得Marlon要给33个人做饭压力很大吧。但是他冷静得要命，穿着T恤和内裤，还戴着橡皮手套来开门。

“啊，好变态！”我问候他。  
“该死的腌制三文鱼！”他感叹道，把我们带进厨房。

Sacha已经在那儿了，兜帽卫衣外面穿着一件围裙，看上去好像随时会切到手指而不是好好切眼前的红洋葱。

“兄弟！”他说着给了我一个拥抱。

“宝贝！！”我回他，拍了拍他的屁股。他只是对我大笑。

他是世界上最冷静的人，Marlon除外，Marlon正在厨房来回给一大片三文鱼去骨切成片。 Marlon的爸爸做了这道惊人的腌制三文鱼，做法是把鱼腌制好放入冰箱冷藏，上面盖块砧板，再压上一块花园铺路石板。

每年，Marlon的爸爸从阳台带来大块脏兮兮的混凝土板，然后牢牢地压在冰箱里，都会让Marlon的妈妈抓狂不已。真是疯了。但这样确实做出了伟大的腌制三文鱼，和已经放在我面前的一桶甜芥末肉汁，整个房间充满了柑橘、莳萝和醋的香味。我把我的手指伸进肉汁沾了沾，我就是忍不住。

“太好吃了！”我发出心醉神迷的感叹，Marlon戴着橡胶手套打了下我的头。

现在我头发粘上鱼腥味了。所以，我做了任何正派的人都会做的事。我弹了一小坨芥末肉汁在他身上。

“该死的，T！！” Marlon听上去很生气，但脸上却挂着一个大大的邪恶的微笑。

然后就有一片鲑鱼卡在了我的衬衫上，让我直接叫出声。因为它潮唧唧，黏糊糊又冷嗖嗖还……好吧，然后Marlon就从他的内裤扯出一把洋葱，然后一切就都乱了套。因为我们就是放飞自我的熊孩子啊，多亏了Sacha还算有觉悟，在我们完全毁了晚餐之前，用抹布猛打我两的脑袋。我还往他身上挤着柠檬汁，这混蛋。

他笑了好久，叫我loser。我还在为他的超赞filo parcels剁足够的胡萝卜，洋葱和韭菜。 我很喜欢这样。这白痴，不过我想这就是为什么这么久我们一直是朋友。

越来越多的人登门拜访，节日气氛简直如火如荼，大家搬着椅子，布好餐桌。他们把餐巾布缠在腰部，抓着餐具，这样他们就能搅拌炉子上炖的肉汤。房间充满了美妙音乐和欢声笑语。家具都被移动过，啤酒瓶被堆积在阳台外面，烤箱里传来天堂般的香气。

还未见其人未听其声，我就知道他已经到了。我都有点觉得这深入骨髓，像是个奇怪的第六感。他从身后将胳膊绕过来环住我，吻在我的耳后，嗅着我的脖颈。这算是他的嗜好，嗅着我，再将我一饮而尽。这很好，让我感到舒服。

“嘿，宝贝，”我低声说。老天，他闻起来也很好。一些精致的须后水，混着香波。 以及轻微的啤酒味。他递给我一罐，我吞下一口——无比廉价的Tuborg*，我得让他喝点好东西，正宗地道的啤酒。

*Tuborg:乐堡啤酒,始于1880年哥本哈根，是丹麦第一款淡味型啤酒。(百度百科)

“嗨，亲爱的，”他回我道，唇还在停留在我的肌肤。让小T在我的西装裤里呼之欲出。 他抚着我的衣领，摆弄我的领结。我心神为之一振，我不得不脱下夹克，这里简直是太热了，毕竟人们无处不在。蜡烛、音乐，我脖上的温热气息，舞动着我身体的双手。

“Fuck……H，你需要停下这要人命的性感”我呻吟着。

''都是你的错，让我饥渴难耐”他耳语着，在我的发间笑道。

这真是个了不起的Party，我都感觉几乎要嗨了。像我磕了太多的药，喝了太多的啤酒，又像我在什么魔术地毯上漂浮了一整晚。我“性”致盎然，沉醉在爱意之湖，迷失于肾上腺素。

晚餐时我们没坐在一起，Marlon对这事有他的餐桌计划，也就是座位图。我们在房间里眉目传情。微笑，眨眼。用完甜点后，我觉得自己好似飞起来了，和一拨又一拨人聊天，人们拥抱我，与我交谈。我手中的啤酒罐，好像仍在却又不翼而飞。我一再地在视野里失去H，又反复穿过房间找寻他。有些女孩挂在我肩上，David将他的舌头伸进到一些女孩的喉咙，我笑得停不下来。烈酒一一出场，我记得自己都灌下了。

当忽得想起有什么不对的地方时，那刻我却无比清醒。那便是，H无处可寻。我在人群周围移动，去厨房里拿了一杯水，发短信给他。我打开浴室的门，反复为自己打扰到滚筒烘干机后正上下起伏的裸体道歉。我心里阴云密布，我不记得最后在哪里看到过他，也不记得是何时最后碰到过他。

我整个身体都在发痛，我只想抱抱他。为把他丢在人群里，为我自己略迷糊的脑袋，说句对不起。我觉得自己像个白痴，这应该是我们的Party，我们的初次约会。

所以，我打电话给他，而当他接起时，我真的哭了。

 

-To be continued-


	2. No Good in Goodbye (不说再见)

T

“我找不到你了。”我哽咽着说。我真是个小孩，是个感情用事的蠢货。  
“在我说出什么之前，我得找个地方冷静一下。”我可以听见他抽了一口烟。他只有在喝酒的时候才抽烟，或者心情不好的时候。  
“我需要你。”瞧见了吗，粘人又矫情。  
“看起来你完全都不需要我啊，那姑娘的舌头都伸进你的耳朵里了。”握草，她舔我的耳朵了？  
“你在哪呢？”现在我要么开始大哭，要么就他妈男人一点发个火。因为他怎么可能认为我会想着别人呢？尤其是这几天以来？  
“告诉我你他妈的在哪？”我几乎是对着电话大声叫喊，同时穿上鞋。我要去找他，无论他藏在哪儿，我都他妈要找到他。  
“你整晚都几乎没和我说话，就好像我压根没在这。”我可以听出他声音里的气愤，还有狠狠吸烟的声音。“如果你不想在你的朋友面前和我在一起，那我们他妈的现在就结束好了。”  
他太莫名其妙了，没错他就是。而我则是个混蛋。  
“告诉我你在哪。”我也生气了，生气而且伤心。我走出楼梯间。“你他妈在哪呢？”我大声喊着。  
“在这。”他的声音突然变得很近，同时手机里的声音也传进我的耳朵里。  
他坐在楼梯间的宽窗台上，蜷缩着用手将烟头弹出窗外。他的衬衫开到衣领，领带松松垮垮地搭在肩膀。看起来格外诱人，简直让人垂涎。  
他的唇间吐出最后一口烟雾，看着我，眼神里带着挑衅、生气，有点让人害怕。  
我三步并作两步爬上楼梯，抓住他的肩膀把他拉下来，他差点在楼梯上踏空，但是我抓住他了，我他妈的抓住了他。  
他可能在我把他猛地按到墙上的时候撞到了头，活该，谁让他把我逼疯了。因为我有一点点惊讶于自己对他的所作所为，他竟然能让我对他做出这种反常而又近乎粗暴的事情，但是我能看出来，这么做挑起了他的欲望。我出了大问题，真的，因为我抓住他的手腕，将它按在他的头上方，我的身子压着他的胸膛，靠墙固定住他。在我说话前的几秒钟，我的嘴唇对着他的嘴，剧烈地呼吸。

要说话太难了，因为他正在我嘴边重重喘息着，用起伏不定的胸膛紧压着我。我原本还感受不到我的JJ，这会儿突然撑满了我的裤裆，压着他的腹股沟。同样于事无补的是，他碰到我的腿时也完全硬了。  
我轻轻移动我的手，这样我就可以一手抓住他的双手手腕，让他的胳膊紧紧贴着墙壁，另一只手则往下触摸他裤子里勃起的形状。他喘息有点太重了，我仍然直视着他的双眼。他也坚定地回看着我，眼神依然饱含怒火与伤痛，并且十分兴奋。  
“瞧你这个小混蛋。”我有力地耳语道。然后我用牙齿咬住他的下唇，轻轻咬了一口，把他拉近我。他闭眼了一会儿，发出一声轻轻的呜咽。哦，我的老天。我可能光是听到他发出的声音就要高潮了。我让他的嘴唇轻柔地触碰我的，这甚至都不算一个吻，只是戏弄着、喘息着、挨着我摩擦着下半身。  
我用手拢住他的JJ，挤压着它，好硬，我握得紧紧的。  
“就是这个，”我在他嘴里低语，手指在他的JJ上移动。裤子面料因我抓牢而起了皱，“这根JJ是我的，你是我的，都是我的。我他妈也是你的，不是别人的。我永远是你的，我的全部都是。”我吻了他，好吧，更多是吞食他。我的舌头深深探入他的喉咙，让他的牙齿磨着我的牙齿。  
老天，我看的那么多小黄片都是骗人的。我其实在颤抖，我放开他的手腕，抓住他的头发，这样我就可以亲吻他的脖子。他的手指缠着我脑袋两边的头发。他紧紧地抓着，把我的嘴巴拉回来，来回吻我。好硬，好热。

公寓大门时开时闭。人们鱼贯而出观赏烟花。楼道里的自动感应灯时开时关，没人似乎注意到我俩站在楼梯上。一切都在黑暗中交缠，双手、嘴唇和呼吸。  
他抓住我的手，伸进他的裤子口袋里。见鬼的H。我不知道我是怎么了，或者说我知道。我还是把他翻个身，把他压在窗台上。他呻吟着，双手颤抖着解开皮带，我把他裤裆里的宝贝释放出来。  
我的裤子掉到了我的脚踝边，内裤也没了，历史性的一刻。我想他的裤子纽扣掉到台阶上了，我能听见扣子掉到石阶上微弱的声音，我也能听见他发出的轻微声响。公寓里传来音乐和欢呼，外边天空第一束烟花绽放，彩虹般的色彩照亮了天空。我撕开他的内裤，把它脱到他的屁股下边。  
我手指沾满了润滑剂，闻起来很可笑，他的皮肤又湿又滑。我两根手指探进探出，嘴巴亲吻着他的背脊。我努力把他的衬衫拉得足够下，以便我品尝他的皮肤。  
我侧立在另一级台阶上，这样我才能够得着。该死的困难角度，该死的我兴奋起来了，把他压在我身下。  
我使劲戴上避孕套，嘴巴里满是他的头发，他在我身下喘气。

“靠，就开始干吧。”他呻吟着说。  
然后我就干了，我不是个混球。我涂了足够多的润滑，尽量不弄疼他。我推进去一瞬间，他裹住我的家伙，又热又紧。我的手，在他背上抚摸，我的唇，轻声说着，我爱他。  
我在学习，而且说真的，我知道我们太操蛋地会操了。  
公寓的人们，马上要开始倒数，窗户外的阳台也站满了人，音乐喧闹，伙伴相聚，长乐未央。  
而我们猛烈啪啪的声音，打在皮肤上，我们呻吟着，彼此呼吸交缠，喘息不止。  
十！！！九！！八！！  
烟火齐放，飞越天空，犹如战区上空开出旖丽彩虹，震耳欲聋的噪声笼着我，但我颅内一切静止，只有H一人。  
七！！！六！！！五！！！四！！！  
我握紧他的臀部，往里面撞，我的臀部维持好一个活塞运动的姿势，极速频繁地抽插。我就是不能停，我极需要他，他也极需要我。到了这一刻，我已不清楚何处是他身体之所始，我身体之所终。我也分不清听到的声音，到底来自我还是他。  
三！！二！！！！！一！！！！！  
新——年——快——乐！！！！！  
我们低吼，淫叫，高喊，我谁都不在乎，反正没人能听到。高潮俯冲之势，席卷我全身，疲软到没有力气抽出，还留在他里面，我伏在他背上，双臂环着他，用尽全身力气，抱紧他的腰，然后伸手摸到他身下的性器，它软软的湿湿的，射出的液体一些在墙上流下来，一些沿着我的手往下滑。  
我接着扶着他，用尽我最后力气再干了一次，吻他的脖子，他的头发已汗湿，贴在我面上，我也贴着他脖颈，像他对我做的那样，一杯饮尽他的气息。然后踉踉跄跄拉起绕在脚下的裤子，靠着窗玻璃稳住自己穿好。  
“我好抱歉H，我太爱你了，”我小声说道，“我就是个混蛋男友，我不知道我在干嘛，我不知道理应怎么做，我想高冷一点，假装很酷，不黏人，哪怕我每晚最想做的事，就是坐在你腿上和你依偎在一块儿。”  
“抱歉我发了疯。”他试着找一个角度来吻我，试着和我十指交缠。  
“你早该来，靠着我的腿和我依偎一起，我肯定会很喜欢。”他的声音有些破碎，沙哑迷人。  
“我会学着那么做，学着努力，试着把你放在第一位，做一个好男朋友，照顾你，就像你照顾我。你得告诉我怎么做，这样我才不会让你受伤，我从来也没想要伤害你，H。”我吻他的脖子，把脸埋进去。  
我希望我们现在就在床上。  
“带我回家，”他微声道，求你。”

-To be continued-


	3. Epilogue 终曲

H

''Cut！！！很好，大家休息30分钟，所有人2：15再回到这个片场。”  
我垂下肩膀。在Even与自己之间转换，变得越来越难了。我认为第3季拍起来挺难的，但是季终最后几天却拍得惊人的漂亮，水到渠成。  
如今我才有点掌控住Even了，上一季的他无处不在，他的面色，他的语调，影响着我。现在他一点都不像我，他完全是他自己。他妈的他就是个天才，完全是满腔热情。歇斯底里般肆意的，温柔的，恋爱着。  
T已经倒在地板上，用手托着他的脑袋，手里握着某人递给他的水瓶。那操蛋的帽子仍在他的头上。  
我们正在拍摄的，是一场逐渐发怒再到争吵的高潮戏份。这很是紧张，我能从心底感觉到，当这场戏在晚上播出时，每位观众都将会为之震惊。我们在这儿创造出伟大的事物。心碎，欢乐，真实，悲伤，生活中的点滴。  
Iman递给我一瓶水，我竟几乎打不开盖子。我的双手颤抖着，我的全身都战栗着。她用手臂环抱我，拥抱了我。  
“快出戏。”她低声说。 她知道我是怎么了，知道转换角色有多难。我在几分钟内，要在自己与Even之间变换。  
“你会嫁给我吗？”我不断地问她。这是我们之间的玩笑，她笑着抱得我更紧些。我一直很敬佩她，“你简直是太棒了，Im，我说真的。你就是会让人惊呼‘Wow’。”  
“不会，H，我爱你，但一个奇怪的家庭就是地狱，况且我想T可没爱上我。”她扫了一眼仍在地板上的T。他看着我们，微笑着。哦上帝，我爱他。  
特技协调员又在和T谈话，关于那顶操蛋的帽子。我们已完成了起始戏份，也已经结束了最终场景的拍摄。就在这里，Isak戴着那该死的帽子。所以现在我们只用拍摄中间的片段，我们需要不停地调整，以恰好找到相机的角度，使摄影动作连贯。但Isak的帽子却不断消失于画面中，这不怪他。这不比Jonas的手臂，或拍他肩膀的Sacha的手肘。这只是一个可笑的细节，但它作为重要道具又必须毫无破绽，我明白。

Ibrahim这个负责服装的家伙正在我身边，脱下我的外套。 当我们不拍摄时，是不允许穿这件衣服的，因为Ib说我损坏了它。是有一次，但不怪我，是David往上面洒满了蒜酱。好吧，也许我也要背锅，我的确偷走了他咖喱虾比萨的最后一块。  
尽管Ib如此这般对我，但他也偷了我最喜欢的毛线帽，说它不适合Even，把它从服饰单里除名。那是他妈的一顶绝赞的毛线帽啊。  
T现在有点混乱。当他蜷入我的怀抱时，我就知道了。我总是能知道的。如果他需要拥抱或是他想拥抱我时，那他就一定是当下就拥抱过来，而且是很用力地。我把脸埋在他的脖子上，摇晃着他。  
“我在这里，宝贝。”我低声说。  
他的肩膀很僵硬，这一直延伸到他的脖颈。这场戏也在感染着他，太多情绪在这个房间里旋转。Sacha的台词改变了这一切。他优秀到不得了，他发出的深沉声音，感情丰沛。 Isak不断变得越来越强，T也习惯了被戏触动。我真他妈感到自豪，我尽顾着盯着他，都错过了自己的镜头。  
“我们可以离开这个房间一会儿吗，H？”T看着我，我看出他累了，他精疲力尽。  
我抓住他的胳膊，把他带到大厅的尽头走廊里。我忽得灵光一现，我想到有一天，当在等待下一场戏时，我在外闲逛。有让我们如释重负，冷静下来，清空大脑，好让我们可以再次全神贯注的一些事。我对自己笑了，然后检查了下我的后口袋。  
“我们走吧，”我说。

T  
当他是Even的时候，会让人有点害怕。他对演绎Even越来越得心应手，就如同他完全抹去了自己而陷入到Even里，那个还爱着Isak的Even，爱得不顾一切，爱得全心全意，以一种只有Even能表达出来的，狂躁之下难以理解的温柔。H表现得太过完美，到了一种让我不忍心去看的程度。  
当他们说“卡”的时候，他拼命想找回他自己的样子让人心疼。我理解，Isak过得也并不容易，在周遭各种嘈杂的情况下，如何好好传达感情，手脚放好位置，拍出需要的镜头，是很难的。  
我发现有时候我也很难找回自己。跑出去看看手机，想想晚餐要吃点什么，我们工作的时候，这些普通的小事有时候就会突然冒出来。  
当然，和H一起非常赞。他让我开心，拥抱用力到让我窒息，告诉每个人我是他的宝贝，试图把我抱起来到处跑。他简直是个疯子，我爱他。  
我不知道我们要去哪，我们最多有二十分钟，所以应该不远。他转头看了一眼，然后打开面前的那道门，把我推进去。观察了一下四周然后关上门从里面上了锁，打开了灯。  
我们在一个扫帚间里，架子上堆满了厕纸和清扫工具，还有纸巾，低处一个大的不锈钢水池无疑是用来放脏的拖布和水桶的，屋子里一股强烈的清洁剂的味道。还有一个面红耳赤正把他的帽衫拽过头顶的H。  
“H？”我问到，我的意思是，拜托，扫帚间？  
“T？”我挑起眉毛回应我，没羞没臊的家伙。  
他把短夹克衫从我的肩膀扒下来，衣服落在地上，上下其手，然后解我的皮带，呼吸扑在我的脸上，用他的鼻子蹭我。  
我扬起下巴，激烈地吻他的嘴唇，我也可以耍些小手段，不停地用舌头，手紧抓住他的屁股。我不知道他想怎样，小T已经蓄势待发，H脱掉我的裤子的时候，它像只兴奋的小狗在我的内裤里面跳动着，被温柔地上下抚摸，被脱下来的内裤松紧带抻拉。有人靠着被锁住的门大声地讲电话，让他有那么一丝丝失神，用嘴唇吮吸我脖子上的皮肤，毫无疑问是在我身上做着记号。  
Ibrahim要大发脾气了。这还是让我发出呻吟，我忍不住，H这样的时候我就控制不了自己，他完全地对我专横，掌握住我，对我做这些性感的事情。我在他肩头微笑了一下，在他肩膀那片柔软的地方，结实的肌肉和骨头连接处咬下去，舔舐他的皮肤，嗅闻他的味道，强烈而让人迷醉，像焦糖一样甜蜜。  
外面的声音变多了，人们倚着门，吵嚷嬉笑。  
这有一点点下流，想到那些人离得那么近，他们很可能听见我的呻吟声，H让我转过身，把我的手按到水池边沿冰冷的金属上，浓烈地清洁剂的味道冲击着我的鼻子。他用脚把我的两腿踢开，拉开更大的距离，手指抚弄我的身后，揉捏我的屁股，他顺着后背一路向下亲吻，鼻息落在我的身上，  
舔弄我的皮肤。  
用鼻子触碰脊骨末端那里柔软的部分，每一次轻微的接触都让我的身体传来一波战栗，我发出些狂热而让人难堪的细小呜咽。我控制不住自己，我知道要发生什么，我祈祷，上帝，拜托让他做那个吧。我爱死他那么做了。  
“我喜欢你做那个。”我听起来饥渴难耐，我也的确如此。我都变成这个样子了。他的舌头慢慢向下蠕动到我的缝隙，用手指将我撑开，舌头掠过我的臀瓣之间，我猛地抽搐，浑身颤抖。  
“再来一次。”  
他做了，一次又一次，温柔地，猛烈地，推挤我的肌肉，他的舌尖寻求着入口，我颤抖着喘息，JJ前端滴漏出液体，手指揉捏我的肌肤。

他的舌头伸进去的时候我叫了出来。老天光是这样我就要高潮了，仅仅在脑海中描绘着他在我背后的画面，跪在地上，闭着眼睛，脸颊通红。他牛仔裤里的JJ硬了，我听见他挪动膝盖，拉开拉链，把自己释放出来，双手握拳状撸管。  
“把你的手在水池边抓牢了。”老天他的声音，太特么的霸道了，我不敢说不。  
他站起来，摆弄小包装的润滑剂，以备不时之需。我们现在都把它们放在钱包里了。这比该死的瓶装的好用多了，那个会在你书包里漏出来，弄脏你的牛仔裤。我们现在不需要安全套了。几个礼拜前我们都做了检查，没问题。我们在一起是男朋友关系，该死的成人了。  
他的手指一碰我，我又尖叫了起来，我太兴奋了。他做得太棒了，站着就可以诱惑我，让我等他来吻我。然后他把手指伸了进来，整个身体压着我，抓住我的脸来吻我。他嘴巴里都是我的味道，我的气味，让我无比饥渴。我舔着他的嘴，吞食他的舌头，性感至死的男孩，我的性感上帝，我的，我的，我的。  
他甚至都不问我要什么，他知道该做什么，知道我喜欢什么，知道什么使我疯狂。他把手指伸出来的时候我小小地呜咽了一声。然后他又伸了进来，肆掠我的前列腺，让我又射了出来，让我呻吟，叫他，求他。  
“求你了H，我要你。”  
我甚至还没说完他JJ的头就进来了，我叫了出来，好热，好大，把我喂得饱饱的。他的双手在我的胸口游走，捏我的乳头，我动手去摸我的JJ。  
“别放开水池。”他低吼，双手手指同时把玩着我的乳头，JJ一直在我的屁股里进出。  
他摇晃着我，轻轻摆动臀部，几乎全根退出，然后又撞了进来，让我大声尖叫。  
门砰砰作响，有人问里面有人吗，你还好吗？  
H用手捂住我的嘴，对着我做活塞运动。他JJ硬着，在我里面进进出出，让我疯狂。我的眼睛紧闭，做出鬼脸，因为愉悦、炽热、疼痛、欢愉和爱。我甚至都没法把它们分开来，都是H的。他有那么多都成为了我的部分。他和我盘绕成一体。  
他高潮的时候前额靠在我的肩胛骨上，啃咬我的皮肤，这样他不会叫出来。他低语道：“Fuck Fuck Fuck Oh fucking shit！”  
我好想笑，但是我喷射在眼前的墙上了。水池边上是长长的高潮的痕迹，所有这样迹象都在催促你“请快点洗手”。我高潮瞬间脑子都放空了，H的神之手拉了我一把。他亲着我，我在他嘴边重重喘息，他舌头伸了进来。我手还是抓着水池，他的皮肤向我贴上来，我对着他呼吸，他是我的，我的，我的。  
“HOLM!!! SANDVIK!!”  
“哦该死！”H一边笑一边拉我，“现在几点了？”  
“2点23分。”卧槽，我把内裤穿好，牛仔裤拉好。我靠过去给了H一个实打实的吻，舌头狂甩他的嘴唇，他还在努力把皮带系上。  
“把你的刘海理一下。”他低语，朝我的额头点了点头。  
我用手抓了抓刘海，抓住一顶帽子胡乱戴在头上。  
我过去调整了一下H的卫衣帽子。他看起来被玩坏了，嘴唇红肿，脸颊通红，眼睛睁得大大的朝我微笑。脸上都是酒窝和雀斑。  
“我爱你。”  
他的声音溢满欢乐，我能想象我看起来怎么样，刚被操过全写在我脸上。  
“我也爱你。”  
真的，老天，我真的爱他。

-The End-


	5. Chapter 17: BONUS CHAPTER: VALENTINE'S DAY 2017 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家情人节快乐~来点肉肉开心一下，Part 2就来~~All the love！么么哒~  
> 2017年情人节

H

所以，你问我，我到底有没有给T订购按摩棒是吗？好吧，好吧，我有，它就躺在我床上那个操蛋的棕色盒子里挑衅着我。  
我买了上面有红心的粉色包装纸，还有一张蠢蠢的卡片，我打算全力备战这个超神的情人节。之前的圣诞节我可能有点搞砸了，T一直让我记得牢牢的，我得承认他说的都对。所以这一次我一定要做到完美，没有失误。  
T将会拥有一个轰轰烈烈的情人节，或者说情人节之夜，白天我们俩都有一堆破事，学习啊工作之类的，我上午有一组照片要拍，还要开会，我妈唠叨着要和我一起出去，我有点忙的喘不过气来了。  
但是至少我给他准备了礼物，别人给自己的恋人买的礼物可能是玫瑰花和巧克力，我觉得如果我把这玩意放到T面前，他应该会气炸了吧。  
所以我买了他需要的东西。你瞧，这些天我赚的辛苦钱几乎都给我的性爱狂男友囤润滑剂和床单，因为我们用了几升的润滑剂，然后还毁掉了床单。他妈的宜家，我不是故意蹬破我们上回买的那一套的，只是他骑着我的时候我刚好被羽绒被缠住了，然后我就踢了那么一下，它就沿着边裂了个大口子。  
之后我试着用尺寸刚好的床单铺好床，这不是我的错OK？是他勾引我的，他脱了衣服，然后我不小心把床单上搞得到处都是，在试图清理它的时候又在正中间扯了个大洞。我的意思是这显然是质量问题，不是说我要拿着它去宜家理论，我想说，没有人会这样做，有吗？没啦。自从圣诞节之后我新买了三套，全都是给T的床买的，因为我几乎大部分时间都住他家，除了我们睡我家的时候，那就不太私密，我爸总是抱怨我们睡觉的时候太吵。我想说我们安静如鸡啊，我高潮的时候可以非常安静，有的时候，我妈就笑而不语。

她真的想知道她今天从小商店帮我领的盒子里装的是什么，我敢打赌她已经谷歌了那不起眼的发件公司名，还摇晃盒子，试图透过缝隙偷看里面。 然而我没有告诉她，有些私人的事情是需要保密的。  
如果她已经知道了，我甚至不认为她会被吓到，但我自己却有点怕打开它。 如果它真的特别大呢，我的意思是，我不喜欢一个巨型的按摩棒插在我屁股里。 那会很痛的，所以我当时尽量选了一个正常大小，还有挺好评论的。我在想谁他妈会花时间坐下来去写性爱玩具的评论，读那些评论的时候我是笑得不行，也涌出一些想法，和一些我永远都不会尝试的非常恶心的想法。啊，yuk，就是不行。不不不不！  
我重振雄风，扯开盒子的胶带，深吸一口气，折开封口。  
我订了一瓶你见过的最大的润滑油， 当他们说“超级型号”时可不是开玩笑的。 我的意思是“家用型号”听起来就是不对劲儿， 各种意义上都不对劲儿。这是巨大的，并有一个易于使用的按压头。 我的意思是操我，就是字面上的意思。 这就是它的目的，但它不是那种可以藏在床头柜里的瓶子。 T会疯了的，因为这个瓶子放在这是不可能的， 这是他的礼物，他必须处理它。 当我把一个蝴蝶结从包里拿出来时，我突然笑出了声。 一个大褶皱红色蝴蝶结系在写满着''只为你，因为我爱你''的花哨信封上。 我把它绑在瓶颈，它看起来特别荒唐可笑，我绝对想给它满分。  
接下来是按摩棒，它被放在一个外观凶残又惹人厌的盒子里。我撕掉了包装，并把它压扁，这样我才能把它藏进我的背包里，然后过会儿我出去时我可以把它丢在街上的垃圾桶里。我的意思是，想象一下爸爸从再利用箱子把那玩意儿掏出来的画面。这种事不会发生的，永远。  
这个按摩棒倒是看起来还不错，但是不是很大，很棒的尺寸。仿造的脉络蜿蜒交错在橡胶塑料上，软软的，尽管里面还没有装电池，在我手上倒还有点沉。我对自己还是挺自豪的，我提前想到了这个所以也订购了电池。金霸王电池，电力恒久远，只为你愉悦。我应该给那些成人玩具商店署名留言，我十分了解现在的线上销售，但是我不认为我们需要在购买按摩棒时还获赠一个双头按摩棒。我的意思是不要，就是不要。  
然后，那个买按摩棒送橡胶护士制服的点子更是可笑，到底是他妈的哪个职员设计出这些鬼东西的？  
我把我的包装纸拿出来，这些粉色的软包装纸是商店店员卖给我的。她才不知道我没用它来包装一些正经的东西，我暗戳戳地笑了。  
里面还有一些杀菌的湿巾，所以我也算是给按摩棒做了一个很棒的清洁工作。准备就绪。然后我把电池放进去试了一下，不是那种试，我的意思是我不会这么做。我只是把它放在我的手上，让它毫无生气的震动，感觉还不错，我敢打赌当它放进去时你会感觉更舒服的。  
我把它关上了，用软包装纸包住。用粉色小心心包装纸层层包裹起来，用了很多的透明胶带。还加了一些傻气的丝带，顶上放了一个巨大的蝴蝶结。这样看上去还是很像一个包装好的按摩棒，但是你想想，这就是一根棒棒，所以管他的呢。  
然后我开始写卡片，挺简单的，我写下任何我想说给他听的就成，而且他很可能已经知道了。能写下来的感觉很棒，看着也很带感，我把卡片叠回去滑进信封的时候甚至有点多愁善感。  
我不打算说谎，上几个月确实过的不轻松，不。我们有过几天糟糕到不行的日子，为了一些我现在都不记得的事而大吵特吵，你吼我叫的。T有他的脾气，我有我的自尊，有时候我们都蠢得不相上下。我曾坐在自己的床上为他随口说出的话哭得死去活来，他曾经把我赶出门，两次。叫我滚蛋，等我有脑子成熟点了再回来。但我总会回来，半夜爬进他的床，满是悔恨，悲伤和欲求。我想抱他，把他拥入怀中，亲吻他，然后为我是个操蛋的蠢货而道歉。我们都很擅长复合，擅长向彼此道歉，一直抱歉到我们自己都受不了，于是停下来说“够了”。我们看着对方就知道彼此在想什么，心中默默地说“我们很好，够了宝贝，我们没事，还有，我爱你”。然后我们就又突然好了。  
我把卡片翻过去，在首行写下一个漂亮的T，还画了一个小心心，和大约25个小叉叉来代表我的吻。  
（译注：在西方国家中，女孩子给自己心爱的男孩留言时会在信息的结尾用xx，意思为kiss。也就是我们熟悉的ooxx中的xx，）  
好了。然后我把它放进我的帆布背包，收据撕得粉碎，塞进空的纸箱然后踩扁。  
我绝对做得到，绝对奉上一个轰轰烈烈的情人节约会。冲吧，爆发我的小宇宙。  
我从口袋掏出手机给他发短信。  
“今晚，七点整，在家，不见不散。”然后我给他发送了大约50个红色的小心心。


	6. BONUS CHAPTER: VALENTINES DAY part 2

T  
H有安排。我坐在地铁上，脸上挂着诡异的笑容。宝贝，我就是这么想的。我亲爱的宝贝，上帝，我像是疯了一样的爱着他，尽管他很疯狂。  
我知道关于这些鬼东西我和他开过玩笑，比如圣诞节那次，我还是为了他没有给我礼物而不满意。但是那只是我在开玩笑，他一直都有给我送东西。我是说，我们现在会有很多免费的衣服和物品赞助。那些东西会直接送到我们的经纪人那里，而一些盒子和超级酷的东西会像变魔术一样出现在我们的门口。H拿到的比较多，他现在也是一位模特，而且正在慢慢变成一个时尚风向标，这些都让他有点冲昏了头。而我只是敲敲他的手臂，告诉他淡定点。然后拿出我最严肃的表情，盯着他看，但我每次不过几秒钟便会笑出声来。  
通常他会变得非常搞笑，然后摆出一副担心的表情说“我又变成一个傻瓜了吗？是不是太过了？我看起来可笑吗？”。所以，我便会亲吻他，把他穿的那些不知道什么乱七八糟的衣服都剥光。如果我们在家的话，我通常会一直口到他哭，我在这方面太有天赋。逗弄他，把他带到高潮的边缘后就停下来，不让他高潮，直到他哭着，呜咽着，恳求着。面对这性感而又帅气到上天的男孩，也难怪我笑得停不下来。  
他的确有把所有东西都带到我家，这样我们就可以一起用了。我的意思是在我们俩的家。事实上我们现在住我家，有趣的是，妈妈和爸爸似乎挺喜欢我们这么做的。他们看起来非常兴奋地想在我们吃的所有食物上拨很多钱，因为你要知道，我们都俩都吃得很多。爸爸就总是去购物，用牛奶、啤酒、很多面包、披萨和速食来填满冰箱。H则把这儿当做自己家一样，为我们一家人做饭，在清晨煮咖啡，洗餐具，给妈妈晚安吻。爸爸总是告诉每个人他有两个儿子。而妈妈则会在她的Instagram上放很多和H的疯狂自拍。我的意思是，大部分时候我也在照片里，但是她有这么一张照片是她抱着H，在镜头前眉开眼笑，这也是她的头像。我是说，不是吧妈妈。她非常喜欢他，就像我一样。他是那么该死的招人喜欢，我被他迷得晕头转向。  
今天我回家早了点，我是说，今天可是情人节。一个和挪威没什么关系的低劣商业化节日，但是所有的商店都在向人们嚷嚷让他们去买些什么杂七杂八的东西，一切都变得那么柔情蜜意，好吧，这让我和谁理论去。今年我非常喜欢这个节日，这是我第一年有人来陪我做一些情人节的烂七八糟的事。所以节日里的一切我都喜欢，我本来想给他买些玫瑰。但是你懂的，我是一个男生，他也是一个男生，我们拿着一大束玫瑰要他妈的去干嘛。我买了两袋速食牛排来代替它们，还有蒜蓉面包、烤薯片，豪华的伯乃斯酱会淋在所有美食上，美味到令人心醉神迷。伯乃斯酱简直就是真正的美食之神，奶油般的绵密和多层次的口感，还有丰富的油脂，以及包裹着薯片那美味而令人窒息的感觉，好吃到要命了。  
（译注：伯乃斯酱是一种由黄油，鸡蛋黄，小洋葱头和龙蒿为原料做成的配料酱汁，用于搭配肉类食品，使之味道更鲜美。）  
我决定今晚我们要吃速食美食，而不是眼前那些劳什子健康食品，H可以把他那些该死的鲜榨蔬果汁还有黑麦面包扔到别的地方了。好吧，不要再提他的屁屁了，他的屁屁是我的。我的，我的，都是我的。我也已经把我们的房间收拾好了，我已经换过了床单，抖松了枕头，还下载了一些我还没有看过的最新恐怖电影。完美。他会在看电影期间抱紧我，他会被吓到，操，然后我就要不得不去和他来一发直到他晕过去，这样他才不会做噩梦。我了解他，我知道他是什么样的人。我们在所有方面都是绝配。  
今晚最大的福利是H和我为爸爸妈妈预定了一个酒店，我们送他们去享受一夜，他们没有异议，实际上做这件事让我感觉特别了不起。这是我第一次花自己的钱去为父母做些像这样的事情，让我觉得自己已是个成年人的事。  
这其实是H的主意，他说想感谢他们一直宠着他这么久，真的很窝心，妈妈其实还哭了一会。我猜她肯定会整晚在脸书上传图片而我爸则翻着白眼喝着高档红酒。  
理所当然的，他早到了。而我还大汗淋漓的试着把犹如照片一样光亮顺滑的伯乃斯酱搅拌进小袋子里，尝上去仍然不错。牛排用黑胡椒和少许油来腌制，蒜蓉面包正在烤箱里加热。H双手环着我，嘴唇在我肩膀上吮出一串痕迹，闻着我的脖子，手在我的短内裤里玩着我的丁丁。  
“我爱你宝贝” 我耳语道，“但你再不停下来的话，我真的要搞砸你的晚饭了。”  
“我很抱歉”他轻声回道，手仍然抚摸着我的半挺立的丁丁。“但我其实并不抱歉。”  
我拍开他的手，拉上裤子，吻了吻他笑得不行的嘴唇，叫他帮我把牛排放进平底锅里。  
我挺惊讶的，我们就像大人一样足够成熟和居家。他在餐桌上点燃蜡烛，就像他在工作时那样给我上菜，把餐巾铺在我的大腿上，然后操着优雅的腔调问先生喜不喜欢红酒配牛排，让我想笑。  
我不要，我还是个孩子，喜欢可乐配牛排。然后我喝了一杯啤酒，他喝了一杯爸爸的红酒，然后我们举杯庆祝。接着我们像某种激动的野兽一样狼吞虎咽起来，没有餐桌礼仪，因为太他妈好吃了，好吃到要用手指抹掉盘子上最后一点酱汁，舔干净，连对方的手指也舔干净。我偷掉他最后一小块牛排，然后被他捉住，还上嘴逼过来让我还给他，那一刻我笑得像个傻瓜。  
“我能煽情一会吗？”他问道。看上去又严肃起来，用一块桌布擦干净嘴巴（我们尽全力了，我其实也买了很多桌布。）他脸上标志性的H的表情一出现，我就沦陷到差点哭出来，因为他帅的惊为天人，美到人神共愤，然后我想起他爱我，他是我的，我就差不多在心里瘫软成一坨幸福的泥。  
“我爱你T，你让我无比的开心欢乐，每一天都是，一直都是，哪怕你朝我大喊大叫，而我像个傻瓜，我们有点讨厌彼此的时候，我依然爱你，一直都是，永远都是。”  
我的喉咙哽住了，让我想咳嗽，因为我想回应他，但却说不出话来，所以我站起来，蜷在他的大腿上，紧紧抱住他，他有点笨拙的把我抱起来了一点，场面一度有点尴尬因为我重的像块铅，他几乎扛不起来，但他还是扛起来了，像个阳光肌肉小猛男一样把我一扔，我就摔在了床上。  
然后他让我脱光光，现在，马上，然后他就眨了眨眼，去了厨房。  
几分钟后他回来，而我也已经乖乖听他的话脱光了，一丝不挂，丁丁半挺着，一览无余，手放在脑后，脚交叉放着，漫不经心朝他得意的笑着。  
他也一丝不挂，丁丁上还打了个小蝴蝶结，着实让我大笑了好了一阵，他这么做真的太逗了。  
“你不会情人节送我性爱做礼物吧，别闹了宝贝。” 我哭了，认真的。  
“不，你的情人节礼物是我的丁丁，我是说它已经属于你了，但是我想弄得正式一点。”他也笑了，爬上床然后扑通一下在我大腿上放了包东西。  
“这是啥？”我真的挺惊讶，用手背擦去眼泪。  
“你的礼物。你真的以为我会把情人节不当回事，什么都不给你买吗？你把我想成什么人了？”  
“显然，是个珍爱自己生命和丁丁的人。”我吻他，抱着他在他帅气逼人的脸上落下无数的吻。  
“我已经吸取了教训，给你买了礼物，还有性，还有我的丁丁，你想在哪里做都可以。”  
“你对我太好了宝贝。”我差点忘了还有包东西在我手上，我忙着和他接吻，用我的舌头调戏他，我的手正抚摸着他的胸，蜷缩在他身体。  
“快，打开它。”他坐直身子，然后躺在我的腿的根部，脑袋放在我的跨上，嘴唇含着我的丁丁，留下细密的吻，轻轻抚弄，小声地对着它说“情人节快乐小T”，它则在H的呼吸下调皮地跳跃抽动着。  
“哦，我去啊H！！”我喘息着发出笑声，他买了润滑剂，好像把全世界的都买来了，一整瓶，还带着一个按压头，还有一个幼稚的蝴蝶结系在上面。  
“什么？你不喜欢吗？又实用又便宜不觉得吗？还有一个方便的按压装置？？”他咧着嘴笑得我都快看不见他的眼睛了，然后我用包装袋和他打着玩。  
“我爱死它了，超赞的礼物。”我是认真的，这是很滑稽，但是很赞。  
“还有呢。”他把袋子甩到我脸上，又一次亲吻小T，“你喜欢我天才般的礼物，不是吗小T？你喜欢润滑剂，好多好多润滑剂。”  
下一个礼物被包着，蝴蝶结、透明胶带还有一堆乱七八糟的，很重，H看着我，神色紧张。我和包装纸作斗争的时候，他将小T滑进他的口中，用力地吮吸，上上下下，手放在我的蛋蛋上，一根手指在我的臀瓣间移动，轻柔地推动，让我喘息着想，你太他妈棒了H.  
那是一个操蛋的按摩棒，一个大个的橡胶玩意儿，在我手中柔软而温暖。我不知道该说什么， 因为他正在给我深喉，而他呻吟着，手指在我身体里非常非常轻柔地移动，没有用润滑剂，我们他妈的需要润滑，我需要，好多好多。

我振作起来，摆弄着那个该死的带按压头的鬼东西，终于拧松的同时还按出一股黏滑的液体在H的头发上，不管他。我挤出一些在手上，去抓他的胳膊，让润滑剂流下来，涂满他的手指。我们目光相遇，他的嘴还在我的丁丁上下移动，动作轻柔顺滑，坚定有力。  
我简直是欲火中烧，我坐在那，按摩棒放在我的腿上，这让我感觉有一丝丝怪异，与此同时他正在吮吸着我的丁丁。  
伴随着一声轻响，他的嘴巴松开了我，他冲我使了个眼色，“给那个东西涂上润滑剂，宝贝，看看那玩意有什么能耐，嗯？”  
我脸红了，我竟然脸红了。我能看出他在笑，即使是他的嘴又一次回到我身上，施展着他的魔法。我把那东西涂满润滑剂，不小心打开了位于底部的开关，搞得这个小玩意很难被抓稳，然后它就掉在我的腿上，左摇右摆地和他的头发缠在一起，他接住了它，轻轻关掉开关。  
他抬起我的膝盖，猛的将我向下拉，于是我就躺在了床上，他将我的手拿开，我的丁丁坚硬如铁，我感觉不太有把握，有那么一点害怕，同时又饥渴难耐。  
他吻遍了我的全身，确保我已经准备好，用他满是润滑剂的手指涂抹着我，亲吻我的大腿内侧，我的蛋蛋，我的臀瓣，我的毛发，所有那里的毛发，掰开我，轻舔入口，手指进进出出，我的臀部抽搐起来，每一次触碰都让我的大腿肌肉痉挛，我对他的手指异常敏感，还有他的嘴唇，还有那个温热湿滑，正抵在我后庭上的硬物，它正在慢慢被推进来。

它就像个丁丁，就像他的丁丁，但并不是，它什么也不像。我感觉正在被填满，那个硬物被塞进来，他边轻推着我的前列腺，边轻轻扭动着它。  
“你还行吗，宝贝？”他的声音听起来很迷乱，我点点头，他看不到，我不觉得他能。  
“你应该看看你自己，太他妈性感了，撩起了我所有的欲望，哦，我的天，太性感了。”然后他再一次吞下我的丁丁，小幅度地让按摩棒进出我的身体。  
我开始顺其自然了，反正没有人能听到我。这是绝对的欲火焚身，意乱情迷，如狼似虎，其他都无关紧要，只有他和我，难舍难分。现在他让我觉得太他妈的美妙而疯狂了，所以我就不管不顾地呼喊，呻吟着，用那些可笑下流的脏话咒骂着。  
他现在正用我的按摩棒操我操得正爽，我叫喊和乞求着，再用力些，再快点， 我迫不及待，欲仙欲死，他吮吸我，舔食我，同时进入我。哦，见鬼，这太多了，太多的感官刺激，太多的肌肤相亲。实际上他在用他的体重把持着我的腿，因为我在整个床上被来回蹂躏。 按摩棒在他的握力下快速地移动，他的嘴在我的下体喘息着，手指在我的臀部下面。  
我都忘了可以把那东西打开，好吧，它不就是那样吗？就是一个振动器，它会振动起来，然后我想我就会高潮致死，然后他打开了那玩意的开关，我的身体就炸成了烟花，我高潮了，大脑一片空白，直接把我的身体从床上弯曲，把我的手压在床头板上， 僵硬地呼喊着咆哮和拱起。射得到处都是。 H只是看着我，抚摸我的腹部，睁大眼睛，敬畏般注视着我。  
我们之间真的不必说什么，那就是一个史诗级的高潮。我也想这样对他，天，那感觉真美妙。新世界的大门，完全欲火中烧。  
高潮过后，他抱着我。然后爬上来把我裹进他迷人胴体的搂抱之中，亲我的额头，再吻我的头发。  
“情人节快乐，我亲爱的，”他在我的发间低语。 “我做得好吗？”  
“史诗级的大师。你获得了今年所有的奖项，最佳男友、最佳爱爱、最佳床伴、最佳BJ，所有这些，你都赢了，句号。 ''  
他轻声笑了，轻抚我的头发。  
“嘿，你还没有看我给你的卡片！”他摸索着，把它从包装袋里拿出来交给我，亲吻我的脸颊。  
于是我也如此，我非常用力地，回吻了他。 因为我爱他，他让我如此欣喜如狂，我都不知道自己该如何是好了。所以我又吻了他，然后去水槽洗按摩棒，再用毛巾擦干，这是一件蛮恶心的事，所以我啊，只能直接把它丢进洗衣篮里了。  
然后我回到我们的房间，朝我那帅气逼人性感上天的男朋友走去。  
''H，挺起你的腹，抬起臀。让我告诉你这个宝贝儿玩意真能做些什么。 ”然后他便做了。他转得那么快，巨大的润滑油瓶重重地从床上飞出去了。老天，我有打算了，我脑子里有主意了，我要让他高潮强烈到头晕目眩。去他妈的恐怖电影，这才是历来最好的情人节礼物。  
后来当他睡在我的胸口，口水流到我的肌肤，胳膊则紧紧地绕在我身边，还打着鼾，这时我又读了一遍他的卡片，一遍又一遍。 然后我想起来我其实给他买了东西的，我给我们买了礼物。 也许我们都太年轻，远不到拥有所有那些郑重物品的时候，但我还是去买了一对戒指。就是细银环的顶部有一个复杂的图案，黑色细线与银色交缠。我是真的很喜欢它们，还给在上面刻了字，就一个很小的H和T，藏在贴肤的这一侧。就为了当我们戴着它时，能提醒我们心之所属，以及我们是谁。  
我越过他，打开我藏在床头柜里的盒子。拿出戒指，滑上自己的手指，然后给他也戴好。明早他会发现它的，然后了解到我也给他送了一份礼物，了解我不曾忘记，了解我不是一个只希望人们给我买东西的被宠坏的小子。了解我爱他，了解我非常非常地，爱他。  
我又读了一遍他的卡片，然后关上灯。

亲爱的T：  
谢谢你的一切。  
谢谢你告诉我如何成为我自己。  
谢谢你爱我，哪怕我并不总是值得拥有你或你的爱。  
在我遇见你之前，我是不知名的某人。而现在，我不再只是我了，因为现在是我们了。  
你和我。永远。  
你的H

-End-


End file.
